


Kiss me til ya miss me

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sort of implied shidgance?, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, i have not idea how to tag this, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Showers at night were supposed to be quiet. A place where no one ventured because it was the middle of the night cycle. Guess not?





	Kiss me til ya miss me

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut and I have been enabled by the Pidge chat. This was supposed to be shidgance but RIP I failed. Next time. N e x t. T i m e.

The showers had been quiet, really it was the only time Shiro had to relax. He was really frustrated, and he had gone against his first rule. No masturbation. He’d had trouble if even thinking of pleasuring himself after a year. On top of that he was trying to do it in the shower. He sort of had an… exhibition kink? It was a good thing he was quiet though, and the sound of the water hitting the tile floors drowned out the sound. Sadly, it also drowned out all the sound he could hear. Meaning he didn't hear the person who had walked in, wanting to clean himself off after a sweaty night and he really didn't hear the cough that was made to catch his attention.

Nope, he was too caught up into trying to get himself off, and he was failing miserably. Curse his big hands against his clitoris. He couldn't even find it. It was almost ironic. Finally when he was about to take back what he felt was his, he couldn't even do it. Curse building up his courage. And curse his big hands. Like he liked his big hands, he could hold things. He could hold a lot of things. But now he needed nibble fingers and his current arm strength. Also didn't help he was using his left hand.

He was startled when the shower next to him blared to life and he made eye contact wit blue eyes. “You know I thought I wasn't going to get your attention.”

“Lance!” Shiro exclaimed, backing up a bit. “How long have—have you been there?”

Lance shrugged. “Long enough to know you're having trouble getting off.” Shiro’s face flushed. This was absolutely awkward. Shiro tried to look away, but Lance moved forward. “You know. If you need some help, I can get you off. Uh—no penetration though, no offence.” Shiro backed away.

“Good night Lance.” With that, Shiro wrapped a towel around his waist and left, Lance barely catching Shiro’s face a bright red.

As soon as Shiro leff, Pidge wandered in, holding a small inconspicuous bag. “Do you have anything to do with the flustered Shiro I saw?” She asked.

“Maybe.” Lance purred, a sly grin on his face.

Pidge sighed, pulled off her glasses and placed them neatly to the side. She had arrived in a towel, like most of them did. Originally she just used to bring her clothes with her because you know, conscious about her secret. But now that it was out in the open? She really could not care less. She’d walk tits out if she could. She wasn't sure how well that would bode with the others, but she was positive Lance would be living. Like he was about to feel in a few minutes.

“And maybe I'll just tease you for the rest of the night.” She retorted playfully.

“Please no god not the frottage Pidge please.” Lance moved forward almost begging.

“Say it.” She stood there, an air of confidence around her. Lance looked around, a bit nervously. He muttered, but she couldn't hear anything. “I won't tolerate a third time.”

“I want your dick inside me.” He rasped, and Pidge smiled. She put the bag down, and let her towel fall to the ground in the manner of a princess shedding her coat. Except this was a towel, exposing her naked self.

Personally, Lance didn't mind Pidge having a dick. Not because he was pan, god when he thought he was straight he would have still dated her because like. Holy fuck was she kinky. And smart. And funny. She was able to match him pretty well. Nah they just had to make sure both of them had no STDs, which they were both screened for and were clear, as well as making sure that they had lube and condoms, as much as Lance loved barebacking it. No, what did bother Lance was how much pleasure he derived from being a sub in their relationship. Pidge was a dom, full through. She gave the orders and she was strict. And Lance loved every second of it. And dare he admit it if they ever got back to Earth he wanted Pidge to fuck his brains out on a desk. She wouldn't do it on her workbench because ‘no that's unsanitary Lance’ ‘no I work there Lance’ and ‘it's kinda vanilla’. What did that even mean? If it was an insult, he was offended. Even though he had no idea what he was offended at. Pidge still wouldn't tell him what it meant.

She didn't respond. She waited, arms crossed underneath her tiny perky breasts, a smug smirk on her face. “Katie fuck me until I cry and scream and can't walk.” And that's what she had been waiting for.

She smirked that wry smirk of hers. She reached into her bag and pulled out a few things, a few things he wasn't sure how she had found them, but hell he wasn't here to question it. Right now he really just wanted her to fuck his brains out. He was a simple guy with simple needs. She placed the lube next to the soap and pulled out a condom.

She walked around him, a hand trailing slowly down his back, making him shiver. Such a tease. She placed her delicate hands on his shoulders and leaned him against the wall. “So eager, hmm.” She purred as she lowered her hands and gently tapped his ass. He gave out a soft whimper in response, and god he desperately wanted more. It was no real secret he was a masochist. He literally asked her to step on him during sex once. Worth it.

She gently glided her right hand down, her left horizontally across his back, keeping him pinned in place. He could squirm all he wanted, but Pidge was not budging. For being five two, she had the arm strength of an amazon.

She leaned into him as she stretched his butt cheeks, giving him soft kisses across his back. Last time he had gotten his turn, dominated her with kisses everywhere and slowly tortured her, sucking at her nips and nuzzling his head between her breasts as he gently ran his hand up and down her shaft. Now it was Pidge’s turn for revenge, and she had the slowest demise possible imagined: overstimulation. She was ready to wreck him with every fibre of her being, every kiss and stroke and thrust. She wanted to hear him scream, cry out her name as he drooled into her kisses, wanting to touch himself, but he couldn't, too pinned against the wall as she thrusted into him.

Now daydreaming was all fine and dandy, but she better actually make true to her fucking daydreams or else she was all talk and no bite. And biting she was going to do. She wanted to lace his body in hickeys, so many hickeys he was unable to hide them, having to walk around knowing he was hers and she made him feel so good.

“I…” he huffed against the wall. “I…al-ah–already prepped myself.” Aw, and she was looking forward to dragging out the prepping. She liked hearing him moan and begging her to just fuck him already. She gave a small pout.

“Killjoy.” She muttered. She reached her hand out to the bottle of lube. While still trusting his prepping skills, you could never use too much lube. She repositioned herself, leaning a little extra weight into her elbow as she used both hands to cover two fingers in lube. Well, here was to overstimulation. She grinned.

Her hands fluttered around his ass as she moved his cheeks aside and made way for his hole. Lance turned his head around slightly, eyes making contact with Pidge's smirking face. “I said,” he gasped as she began to rim, “I already prepp—ah!” He flung his head back and slammed a fist against the wall, deeply clenching his teeth as to not make another sound. Pidge had a catty drink, her eyes lowered in a keneaving stare. She was scissoring him and being ruthless. She was hitting every card under her belt and she had only just begun. That and it was easy for Lance to be stimulated. He was pretty sensitive, something Pidge took much pleasure out of.

She pulled her fingers out and Lance whined, finally getting used to it. “Don't worry,” she hushed into his ear, leaning into him to support her weight as she was standing on her tippy toes, “we have a lot more coming.” She said it in such a way Lance knew it was a pun. He groaned, but it turned into a moan as the fingers were back, and this time three. He didn't need three to take Pidge, but damn Pidge knew how much he liked to feel wrecked and stuffed. She licked his back and bit down hard, not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a bruise. She did it another, and another, and another. Lance was making wonderful whining noises.

“Kah—Katie!” He whined, trying to push onto her, but failing miserably.

“Maybe next time you'll think of letting me watch when you prep.” She murmured, her tone sending shivers down Lance’s spine. Yup, he was gonna cum. He was weak and she knew how to hit all of his weak spots. Just when he finally thought he was going to get sweet, sweet release, she pulled her fingers out, making him whine in retaliation.

“I was so close!” He hissed. Gently, Pidge removed her arm from where she had been pining Lance.

“Walk threw the shower then on the floor, back to the tiles.” She ordered. Lance complied and shivered as the cold hit his back, but it felt good and he began to feel himself melt as Pidge lifted a leg, pushing it to his chest. He had core strength, and Pidge knew this well from all the times she watched him doing his leg exercises. God she wanted those legs wrapped around her head crushing her. God they were just so—god! They were just muscle and she worshipped every second of them.

“You're doing so well, maybe I can treat you when we're done.” She leaned forward, only an inch above his lips, whispering softly. She slowly kissed him, and kissed him again, because they were so soft and she wanted to chap them and make them puffy and glisten with her saliva.

She reached her hand back, desperately looking for a condom. She groaned frustratedly when right, she had left it right next to the lube and the soap. Lance looked to her confused as she rolled her eyes, moving up from her knees, breaking the moment, it almost, as Lance pulled her back, her breasts squashed against his chest. “Maybe you could treat me now?” He hushed, pulling her into a desperate kiss.

She placed a hand on his chest, and found a nipple. She teasingly squeezed it and moaned. “Maybe?” She replied in a koi manner, a Cheshire grin on her face. She squeezed at his nipples a few extra times for good measure and then began to trail her hand down his stomach, feeling the erecting that was leaning into her stomach. She remembered that time Lance had wanted her to ride him. Never again. She slowly ran her tongue down his chest, nipping him all the way down, hard enough to leave hickeys. She made her way to his dick, and if she had to be honest it was a pretty average dick for an average guy, and she cherished every minute of her average man. Average was good. Average was nice. Average was all she ever needed.

She gently ran her hand around his shaft, earning grunts of appreciation. She was doing the right things to get him going. That would not do. She was here to ruin and wreck. She gave a good squeeze, earning a gasp in response, a very nice gasp. She squeezed again, and this time there was a whine. Yup. She was on the right path. She stopped the squeezing, and began to lower her head. It was rare Pidge have blowjobs, but this was meant to tease and push him on edge. She licked, tasting precum on her lips. She gave a good lick and a tiny suck, before pulling away. Lance jerked into thin air as he gave a small cry. So close, and yet Pidge was being a little shit yet again.

“Are you ready?” She asked, a low put in her voice.

Lance panted desperately, sweat mixing with the water he had walked threw prior. “I've been ready for the past 15 minutes.” He gasped as she pinched his inner thigh. Slowly she began to open his thighs up and return the leg that had been on her shoulder earlier back to its rightful place before she had been interrupted on the quest for condoms. Here was to barebacking and wrecking Lance’s ass.

“And what are the magic words?” She asked, her voice sugary sweet.

“Katie put your dick in me I swear to fucking god and if I can walk tomorrow you better watch—DIOS MIOS.” And she thruster in, starting off strong. He aimed to cover his mouth, soft gasps and whines escaping his lips with each frantic thrust into him. Pidge planed each thrust so that each time she was hitting his prostate. His whines grew louder as he mumbled incoherently. Pidge still wasn't breaking a sweat. She had stamina. She could go for marathon sex. Something she quite frankly planned on doing once this goddamn war was over. She had so much planned. So much.

“Katie, Katiekatiekatiekatie!” He said her name like a chant that sang as gold to her hears. His cheeks were flush, his eyes watery and there was drool coming down his lips. He loved being messy, and she loved messing him up. He was a canvas and she was his painter. She sped up her pace, pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in hard. His breathing hitched as he rose a hand to his mouth, biting down hard.

“Bad boy. I want to hear you be as loud as you can.” She grunted out between thrusts. Lance removed his hands from his mouth and lowered them to his side, dragging his nails along the tiles, the sensation sending shivers in his blood, and it was the extra push he needed to send him over the edge and cum with a moan shifting to a whine, and slowly into pants. But Pidge wasn't done. Oh no, she could still continue. And she did. Now here's where the overstimulation begun. She continued her pace, still hitting his prostate with every thrust, he was a babbling mess, unable what to say, mind to buzzed on sensations and only feeling.

Pidge moved her hands to his nipples, pinching, squeezing, twisting and pulling. Even scraping her teeth as she continued to thrust into him. He made lovely responses with his voice, pleased and overwhelmed. She moved her way up to his neck, making sure to leave as many hickeys as possible. With the continued stimulation, she was able to raise an erection out of him once more, and she wrapped one hand around his dick, making sure her thumb was blocking his urethra.

He whimpered and whined underneath her steady thrusts, bucking his hips upward to get some kind of release, but she only tutted. He soon lost his strength to continue and willingly let himself be pounded into. He was going to be sore tomorrow, he could feel it. And he was probably not going to regret it. Nope, not at all. He asked for this, he wanted this. It was hard for him to keep a coherent thought, but touch me, fuck me, destroy me. He let out a nasally whine when he could feel himself about to cum once more, but wasn't being allowed release. He raised his head, trying to find the source of the problem and oh. It was Pidge, holding his dick tightly. He hadn't even noticed.

“Katie—eeeee!” he stressed the last part as he felt the tingling sensation of orgasm, so, so close. She looked up to him, their eyes meeting. She was red in the face and panting, as if her stamina was beginning to run out. Well it should. She had pushed out all the stops full throttle on this. “Please. Please please please please!” He repeated like a prayer.

“Use your—ah—words.” She purred in a low sultry tone, and it did things to him. Really, really good things.

“I wanna!” He cried out. “Cum! Please, Katie!” She smiled, and removed her thumb from his head, but it was only replaced by her hot and wet mouth, and he was weak in the knees. He came instantly once more, and she licked her lips as if she had just eaten a great meal. He huffed, exhausted from the stimulation. His head was buzzing. Slowly, he rose to wrap his arms around her neck, making sure there was as little weight on her as possible. He leaned forward and kissed her lips, tasting his salty cum on them. He pushed into the kiss and lowered his hands, making way to pinch her own nips. She had tiny perky breasts he enjoyed cuffing in his hands and squeezing. He elicited a moan from her, but she swatted his hand away. He leaned forward, resting his head on her shoulder. “I want you to cum inside me.”

Pidge let out a huff. “That's going to be a messy clean up.”

“Don't care.” He added a little extra stimulation, trying to edge her on. Stupid girlfriend with freakish endurance. Well he wasn't complaining marathon sex was going to be wild. He was imagining scenarios and oh boy did he have scenarios. It took a few thrusts and Pidge finally came, she nuzzled her head into the crock of his shoulder, leaving one final hickey, the most visible of them all.

Pidge finally pulled out, while Lance happily lied back down on the cool tiles, feeling incredibly sore, but incredibly content. She helped wash off the cum that coated his thighs soothingly, making sure that nothing remained. “How do you feel?” She asked, leaning down to place a kiss on his cheek.

He turned his head to her, staring into her warm brown eyes. “Like I've been fucked to cloud nine.” His eyes were tired, but he only seemed happy. He tried lifting a leg, but it flopped back down, not willing to cooperate. “Yup, I can't walk.”

“Looks like we lost a leg of Voltron.” She joked, laughing to herself.

“Har har. Very—”

“Lance are you—oh.” Shiro had walked in, face flushed red at a display he had not expected to be witness to. He awkwardly shifted from side to side, not exactly sure what to do.

“Oh great timing Shiro you can help me drag Lance’s big butt back to his room.” She lovingly patted Lance’s thigh, and rose from where she had been kneeling. She wrapped a towel around her and put on her glasses. She then reached for her forgotten condoms and live and put them back in the bag.

“My butt is not big!” He exclaimed, but she only waved him off with a shrug. Lance looked up to Shiro, and his pout dissolved immediately. “So…about that offer?”

Pidge gently placed a hand on Shiro arm, causing him to pull his attention away from Lance and to her instead. “Whatever he offered you, it's going to walk. He's gonna have trouble walking straight for a day or two.” With that, she gave his arm an extra pat, and left with a wave. “Good night Shiro!” He heard her voice echo in the halls.

“So uh…whoops?” Lance’s voice echoed off the bathroom walls. Shiro sighed, wrapped Lance up in a towel and brought him back to his room for the remainder of the night, being left with graphic images of what could have happened on his mind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u guys liked it


End file.
